


Better Man

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Lizzie knows she deserves better after talking to Taylor but she just falls back into the same patterns with Zac.





	Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100Hanson and is another installment into Forever and Always series. Prompt was 77. Lies

_She lies and says shes in love with him, cant find a better man..._  
_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, cant find a better man..._  
_She lies and says she still loves him, cant find a better man..._  
_She dreams in color, she dreams in red, cant find a better man..._

Arriving at home Lizzie opened the door and was surprised to find the house empty. Usually Zac would be waiting on her.

Silently she closed the door and headed into the kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she found a note on the table. Picking it up she read the words that were neatly written on the paper. Zac was out at the bar.

Dropping the paper she flashbacked to her conversation with Taylor. Taylor was right, she did deserve better than Zac but no one else would want her. She was used goods with baggage and most men found that to be a turn off.

Snapping back to reality she heard the front door slam. She could tell from the footsteps it was him and he was in a mood. Getting up from the table she met him in the living room.

"You're home early."

"I got bored," Zac slurred as he looked at her. She looked like a world class skank.

"Oh," Lizzie mumbled as she looked down at her hands. She felt him getting closer to her and she felt a shiver go down her spine. What had she done wrong now?

Zac walked over to her and grabbed her arm tight. He put his lips to her ear, "You're a slut," he whispered to her. Letting go of her arm he pushed her to the floor.

Falling to the floor she held her arm. She had to lie to him. "I love you."

Looking down at her he smirked, "You better," he said as he bent down and grabbed her hair pulling her into a kiss.

Kissing him back Lizzie felt him push her on her back. He was doing what he usually did after insulting her, trying to get in her pants and she'd let him.

Both of them continued to kiss unaware of the blue eyes that had witnessed everything.


End file.
